


I turned all the mirrors around.

by okaypianist



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Badlands, Canon Compliant, Control, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Halsey - Freeform, Inappropriate Use of the Force, POV Kylo Ren, POV Rey, Smut, Songfic, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaypianist/pseuds/okaypianist
Summary: Ben and Rey bang. There's Halsey lyrics. That's it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/gifts).

> This is my first gift fic that wasn't in an exchange, but instead just... because! I wasn't ready in time for her birthday, cause I was off celebrating my wedding anniversary. 
> 
> Hopefully, "happy late birthday" / "just because this fandom loves you" are good enough reasons for a Ben and Rey Halsey songfic!!! Love you, KTF.

Last night, Rey slept just fine.

Today, however, she feels anxious for a reason she can't place. It might be some weird bleed-off of Ben's feelings through their Force Bond? She can't be sure - with nothing helpful written about bonds in the Jedi Texts and no Luke around to ask - but she thinks she experiences at least some of Ben's emotions. She wonders if he experiences hers. She doesn't try to contact him and ask, of course. 

Life has taught Rey to be alone. It is familiar that way. 

Waiting. 

Watching. 

In control.

Last night, instead of sleeping, Ben paced around for hours. 

Today, Hux makes a nasty remark about Kylo always jumping at the slightest of sounds. That restless energy: that's nothing new, really. What does it matter if he sleeps? Dreams are rough and so is reality.

Life has taught Ben to be afraid. It is safer that way. 

He stays on alert. 

At the ready. 

In control.

Rey once asked Leia why she shipped a young Ben off to Luke. The answer she got didn't seem to make either of the women feel better, in the telling or in the hearing. Ben asked why too, of course, back on the day it happened. The answer was not enough for him back then. How could it be?  _ They sent me away. _

Ben feels like his life's focus has always been to go on someone else's mission - first his dad's, then Luke's, then Snoke's - to find them some object, some fortune, some chest full of diamonds or gold or kyber or weapons or something else. Ben, just Ben, was never enough. Have to send scary Ben out to do the dirty work. Have to send the grandson of Darth Vader out to face the shadows and monsters.

After two boring meetings and an hour of sparring with his Knights, Kylo returns to his quarters. He practices some old saber forms, just to keep his body busy and his mind blank. Suddenly, he hears a soft voice.

"Please, stop! You're... you're scaring me."


	2. Chapter 2

Ben turns around, silently, to see Rey standing in his room. He knows that she isn't really here. That this is the Force playing a cruel trick on him once again. Rey looks... angry? Business as usual, then.

"Stop. Please," she repeats.

"Stop what?" is his petulant reply, before he can think twice. She just makes him so jumpy.

"Oh... the ruminating. Or whatever it is, that's got you so upset that it bleeds over to me."

"Stay out of my head," Ben growls... and then... Rey would swear that the fearsome Kylo Ren, the galaxy's new Supreme Leader...almost smiles. 

He remembers her snarling those same words at him, not so very long ago. Quite a lot has changed, since that day when he captured her body and she captured his interest...

"Ben? What does that mean, I captured your interest?"

Kriff. He hadn't meant to let that thought out. Still- she doesn't look angry. Just possibly as confused as he feels.

His answer surprises them both. "I'd grown well acquainted with villains living in my head... it was nice to make room for something else."

"Something else," she repeats. "You said that before too, that this is something else." 

There's no question, just a statement. Neither one knows what to say next. Ben's eyes, which have been following Rey's gaze since he first saw her, finally flick down. She's wearing some dress, something soft and delicate and trimmed in gold and clearly designed and paid for by his mother.

"Who are you dressing up for, then? Is it the pilot? The traitor?" Rey rolls her eyes and refuses to dignify that with a response. "Who made you those things? What do you have to do while you're in them?"

"Who is in control?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi Courtney and anyone else reading *offers smut nervously and leaves*

****

As soon as he's finished his little rant, Ben regrets it. He wants to be softer with her. To be like a balm for her lifetime of aches, not a deadly disease she has to avoid.

He expects Rey to raise her voice at him, or to ignore him, or to possibly wink out of this double-existence as the Force decides that they've had enough time together. Those first glimpses of each other through their unusual connection lasted seconds, after all. It's as though each time they are brought back together, it takes longer and longer for the Force to want them to part.

But she's still here, and she's speaking quietly. "I... I don't know. The Force? I've always been in control of myself until..."

"...until you." Those last two words are barely a whisper, which is strange- because Rey drew closer and closer to him as she spoke. So the fact that he can barely hear her voice, when he can certainly feel her breath, is just, fairly unusual, since nobody gets softer and gentler around Kylo Ren-

A light kiss is pressed to the corner of his mouth. She looks up at him, and he thinks, wildly,  _I hope someone writes our story down so it doesn't have to die when I do... I must still have some ink somewhere..._

And then he isn't thinking at all. And isn't that even stranger? Not to think? Just to feel? To feel his lips slide against Rey's. To feel his gloves in her hair. To feel her palms on his tunic. To feel his heart race. To feel her smile, just a little, into the kiss, when she senses just how giddy he is.

"Ben," she whimpers, and yes, that's good. He could stand to hear that at least a thousand more times, except that he's so hard he can barely stand at all. He gathers her into his arms and sets her gently into his bed, her brown hair and light clothes fanning over his black sheets in a most enticing way. He has no idea if she can see his bed- or if she thinks she's in her own bed, or someplace else- but here, it looks like she's in his bed and he doesn't want to let her out of it.

Ben grabs both of Rey's wrists and loosely holds them up above her head, on the pillow, with one hand. His other gloved hand caresses her cheek. It's a mix of fierce and gentle- just like they always are, with each other. He lowers his lips to hers, but she wriggles out of his grip and sits up. 

"Wait. Ben," she pants. "What's... who's... how...?" Ben smirks. He's not the only one affected by their sudden closeness.

Rey gathers her thoughts. She looks away from Ben's scorching gaze. She'll just get lost in those pretty eyes. At length, she explains, "I've never done this before- and I know you haven't either. So... so who is in charge?"

And then it really happens. Ben smiles. Rey thinks her heart, so desperate for connection for so long, might burst. "I don't know who should be in charge, Rey," he says in a low, silky tone she's never heard. "Let's try it both ways and we'll find out what you like." 

And before Rey can settle back onto the bed... Ben reclines. He works his head into a comfortable spot on the pillows and places his palms above his head, in a clear invitation to her.

"First, why don't you rule me?"

Rey doesn't wait for another invitation. She crashes her lips against his. She flings the sheets to the floor and then slings a leg over Ben's hips. Ben moans as she rolls her hips over him a few times, testing out different speeds and angles. 

The Force is kind, for once. It gives them time to rip off their own clothes, to rake their nails down each other's backs, to draw sounds out of each other's mouths they didn't know they needed to hear so desperately. Time for Rey to seat herself on Ben's certainly proportional cock and wring his pleasure out of him. Time for Ben to grasp Rey's hips in his gloved hands and kiss her in places she didn't know humans liked to be kissed (but she liked, she definitely liked). Time to collapse in a sweaty heap together and trade soft kisses and trace senseless patterns on bare skin with their fingertips.

So if you creep down a hallway that echoes and groans, and you pass a door that hides the Last Jedi and the Jedi Killer behind it, who is in control?

Maybe Ben.

Maybe Rey. 

Maybe the fate that brought them together. 

If you find out... help me write it down. 

This way, they'll never die.


End file.
